


Borrowed Time

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I hope I tagged this right???, Who knows :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saying his goodbyes, the king had been ready to go. <br/>Surprisingly for everyone, the king's condition did not worsen, it got better. It was the biggest surprise to Kit, who had already felt like he had lost his father, just like he had lost his mother. But no. </p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

When Kit had been sitting by his father's bed as he lay dying, he had promised Kit that he could marry Ella, if he were to find her again. 

The king had intended this as his final promise to ensure his son's happiness. He knew that as long as Kit would be king, the kingdom would be safe. After saying his goodbyes, he had been ready to go. 

Surprisingly for everyone, the king's condition did not worsen, it got better. It was the biggest surprise to Kit, who had already felt like he had lost his father, just like he had lost his mother. But no. 

The king didn't die that day, nor the day after that, nor the day after that. Soon enough he was able to walk again, and after a few more days there was no sign of illness left in him.

The doctors could not explain it. They all thought the king was living on borrowed time. But in his heart, Kit knew that his father's health had gotten better for a reason. He was meant to stay alive. He was meant to be there when Kit married the woman of his dreams.

The king and Kit discussed the future of the kingdom long and hard. They both decided that it would be more fitting for Kit to rule now. And so the coronation took place as soon as possible, for they were both eager to start the search for the mystery princess.

The Grand Duke was not pleased, everyone could see that, but gladly no one had asked his opinion. And when he had tried to offer it, both the new and the former king had ignored him.

Kit's father was there when the king insisted upon the search party for the mystery princess. The former king saw the malice in the Grand Duke's eyes, and as soon as the man was out of the room, he suggested a plan to ensure that the Grand Duke would indeed do his duty. 

And the very next day the king heard the news. The new king, his only son, was coming home with the girl of his dreams. And he could not be happier.

As soon as Kit and Ella arrived at the castle, Kit had been the first one to enter his father's study. He had shut the door after him, biting his lip anxiously as he tried to prepare his father for what was about to happen.

"Son, I'm merely meeting your future wife, there is no need to be nervous", he said with a smile.

"You do realize that that is something to be nervous about", Kit pointed out as he breathed in and out. "I love her, father. Very much so."

"I have actually already met her, as you know", the former king said happily. "She almost knocked me over at the ball."

Kit groaned. "Yes, you told me... just....", he sighed, shaking his head as he opened the door and Ella walked in.

The former king smiled. The girl was very pretty, and the way Kit was looking at her was exactly the way his father had looked at Kit's mother all those years ago. At that moment he knew he had done the right thing by allowing Kit to follow his heart.   
Doing otherwise would have just taken away the boy's happiness forever, and what sort of father didn't want his son to be happy?

"Your Highness", Ella curtsied a bit before looking into his eyes bravely, with a charming smile on her face. "It's very nice to finally meet you properly. I'm truly sorry about bumping into you on the night of the ball."

"Oh, think nothing of it, my dear", Kit's father smiled. "Though, if I had known that my son was that taken with you, I might have tried to stall you a bit."

Ella smiled, turning to look at Kit as their fingers entwined. "It's a long story, why I had to run", Ella explained. "We'll tell you one day."

The former king smiled at his son, almost bursting into tears as he saw the look of love and happiness on his face. "I wish Kit's mother could have been here to see this. She would have been utterly happy for you both, and I think she would have liked you very much, my dear."

Ella blushed, nodding her head. "Thank you. My parents would have loved Kit as well."

"I have no doubt", the former king smiled. "He has always been a good lad", he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to the young couple. "Now, what do you say if we have some dinner? You must both be starving."

"Father", Kit spoke. "The Grand Duke, he... He betrayed me. He made a deal with Ella's stepmother, who locked her in an attic, trying to make sure I wouldn't find her."

Kit's father could not claim that he was surprised, but the Grand Duke's boldness surprised him. "I see. What do you think we should do with them?"

"I don't know", Kit mumbled, looking to Ella for council. The former king could see that they would be one of the couples that would make all of their decisions together.

"I don't want them to be hurt", Ella said. "Nothing good comes out of revenge, Kit." She turned to look at Kit's father. "What do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps exile", the former king said. "Perhaps that would be best."

Kit nodded. "I'm sure you're right, father."

The three of them began to walk down the hall, moving towards the dining room. "Now, young lady, what is this I heard about a glass slipper?"

Ella smiled. "There is only one of them now."

"But it did fit, didn't it?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if it hadn't", Kit corrected. "But it did fit."

The former king nodded, smiling. "So, what about grandchildren?" He had always wanted a grandchild. Or several of them.

Kit groaned, holding onto Ella tightly as they walked. "Father, could you wait at least a week before you choose to ask these questions?"

"Kit, you never know how much time you're going to have to embarrass your son in front of the girl he likes", the former king laughed as he shared a look with Ella. 

Yes. He knew these two would be incredibly happy together. And he could not be more grateful that he would live to see the wedding.

And perhaps a grandchild or two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame and I don't even know why! I guess today is just not my day :/


End file.
